


Birds Of A Feather (or A Quest For Gold)

by IcyShyGuy



Series: a rooster teeth quest [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Multi, Some Fluff, cameos so many cameos, easter eggs if you can spot them, minor hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyShyGuy/pseuds/IcyShyGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mad King has sent a message declaring war unless a peace offering is giving within the month.</p><p>King Geoff sent three men to get the Tower of Pimps to prevent the war.</p><p>this is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> finally decide to post my adventure story even though i just have the prologue ready... oh well. hope you enjoy

Gavin has been different since birth. When he was born on the British Isle, he had two little winglets on his back, much like Cupid. His parents were concerned for his well being from all of the hatred so they hid him away from the world.

A few months later the Free's neighbour, the Gruchys, had a son they named Dan. The Frees thought that it would be cruel to separate the entire world from little Gavin Free, so they decided to let the Gruchys know about Gavin's wings, they were surprised at first but they understood the Free's issue.

As the years passed Dan and Gavin grew inseparable from each other, Dan was a quiet lad, while Gavin, on the other hand, was loud and energetic, and overall a free spirit despite hiding from the rest of the world. They might seem like an odd pair but they complement each other perfectly.

When Gavin was five he saw the isle's famous archer, Mark Nutt during a shooting competition, Gavin knew that he wanted to be like Mark, so he asked Mark if he could take him under his wing. Mark agreed and taught Gavin every day for thirteen years, along the way, Mark eventually found out about Gavin's wings, but Mark found them to be intriguing rather than repulsive.

Now at eighteen, Gavin's archery is beyond perfection, he can hit a bull’s-eye from fifty metres away, and with his nightly flights he has grown very lean, but strong, muscles. Dan preferred the quiet farm life tending to cattle, pigs, chicken, and the fields with his dad, which made him strong and muscular. He and Gavin spent as much time together as often as they could, usually after dark.

One day, a royal messenger came to Dan and Gavin's hometown bringing news of an impending war with the western island, and the royal family needs anyone of sixteen or older to join the war. The Frees were worried that Gavin's wings will be seen by others, so they had the idea to send Gavin to Mr. Free's cousin,He was in the kingdom to the south and it is rumored to be the most accepting kingdom towards difference ever.

During the afternoon they got Gavin ready with a bag of a day’s rations, a map of the kingdoms, a dozen and a half arrows, clean water, his bow, his green scarf, a green hooded cloak to hide his wings during the day, and several changes of clothes. 

Mrs. Free said to Gavin, "You must go to Achievement City, there you will find your cousin, you won't have any difficultly in locating him, once there give him this letter. You should make it by tonight if you leave right after sundown. Be safe and we love you." 

Gavin was fighting back tears as he simply embraced his mom as he replied "I love both of you so much."

 

He stopped by the Gruchys and told Dan that he is leaving and isn't coming back or at least not for a very long time. Dan remained quiet and simply embraced Gavin in a bear hug.

"I'm gonna miss you B" was all Dan had to say. 

"I know B, I know." Gav said while hugging back.

 

As the sky was painted with brilliant oranges and reds, Gavin left Dan's house for possibly the last time. He walk in the direction of achievement city with the cloak covering his wings, the hood down, and his scarf around his neck till night fall. He then parted the cloak and stretched his wings for a moment before soaring off into the night sky.

Something felt off about this flight to Gavin, he was having a hard time placing his finger on it until he realize that he may never see his family or friend ever again and it left a pit in his stomach.

He soon reached Achievement City just before dawn and his wings ached from the eternal night. He landed in a forested area and gave his wings a stretch and a preening to pass the time to a more appropriate hour of the morning. 

When he felt it was a good time he tucked his wings, hid them under his cloak, and he then started off to the castle. When he approached the gate of the castle two guards stood in his way. 

"What business do you have at castle achievement?" One of the guards said in an accent Gavin couldn't figure out. 

"I'm here to see my dad's cousin, and to give him this letter." Gavin said in a matter of fact like tone.

"And who is your father?" The other guard asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"His name is David Free and I was sent here for my protection"

Both guards stuttered when they heard Mr. Free's name. After regaining their composer they led Gavin inside the castle towards the throne room.

"Wait here, his majesty is still waking up."

Gavin thanked the guards and waited patiently.

After what seemed to be the very night Gavin had. The king entered as well as a woman. Gavin made an observation of the pair and they were unlike any royalty he has seen. the king had a curly, dubious looking mustache, tired looking eyes, and tattoos on his arms and hands, The queen was even more surprising, she also had tattoos on her arms, a pierced nose between the nostrils no less, a partially shaven head but she had eyes that would warm any heart.

"What bring you here son of David?" The king said in a surprisingly kind voice. 

"Well I was sent here for my protection by my parents as my kingdom and the western island are about to go to war." Gavin struggled to say with the memory of his family. 

"Why would you need protection? You seem like you could fight." The queen asks with motherly concern.

Gavin bit his lip as he began to say. “well you see, I'm not entirely like other people" the royal couple gave quizzical glances to each other. Gavin gave a huff as he let his wings free from his cloak.

The king and queen were startled at first but in awe of the magnificence of the golden brown wings. 

"We will gladly take you into our home for as long as it is needed. Feel free to explore and get acquainted." the king stated. 

"Thank you my ki-" Gavin began but he was interrupted by the king 

"Please just call me Geoff, and the queen, Griffon."

"Very well, Geoff" Gavin said pompous like with a cheeky smile. "But if it isn't too much to ask may I go to sleep? I haven't been able to rest tonight since I was busy flying to get here as soon as possible." 

"Certainly Gavin, I'll get the head maid to take you to the guest room for now while we figure out living arrangements for you, Oh Caiti!" Griffon said.

A short woman came into the room and said "yes my queen?" 

"can you take the tired, young Gavin to the guest room so that he can rest?" Asked the queen

"Certainly my queen, come along Gavin, let me take you to the room." 

Once in the room he thanked Caiti, closed and locked the door, took off his gear, and rest his head on the bed and fell asleep instantly.


	2. B Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a couple letters come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> and quick question for the person who author subscribed me... WHO are you?
> 
> it would be nice to know you.
> 
> BTW you are in for a treat tonight. As i am going to update all my stories as I wrote in each one.

Gavin has spent several years at Castle Achievement and made many friends. Like the King and the Queen; the king is a jolly spirit with his laugh that would brighten anyone’s day, and the queen with her amazing woodcarving hobby, the king’s adviser Jack; his wife is the head maid, Caiti, with his booming baritone voice, magnificent beard, and a heart of a lion, the new captain of the guards, Michael; who can be hot headed at times, the second guard in command Lindsay; who is Michael’s wife, she is very sweet but is vicious while on duty with her scythe.

On one particularly pleasant day, Gavin was flying through the halls of the castle without a care in the world until Geoff called for him.

“Hey dumbass, you have a letter.” the king Called out.

“Who’s it from?” Gavin asked while landing.

“It is from a D. Gruchy, huh, weird name.” Geoff said with intrigue.

Gavin’s breath hitched as he grabbed the letter and started reading it.

_Dear B._

_The war with the Western Island is over and I’m planning on coming to live at Achievement City with you. I am trying my best to leave as soon as I send this letter so i hope to be seeing you some time after you receive this letter._

_Your B._

Gavin was truly surprised. He then told Geoff to prepare for a guest.

 

Three restless days passed for Gavin before his B showed up.

When Gavin saw his B, he clumsily ran up to Dan and tackled him in a hug.

“I’ve missed you so much, B!” Gavin squealed.

“I can tell B.” Dan chuckled.

They spent the day catching up as Gavin gave a tour of Castle Achievement. When dinner came around, there was a big feast, with laughter and conversation lasted long after the meal.

 

After a content month with the arrival of Dan, Another letter came. But it didn't bring joy like the last one.

 

It had the seal of the Mad King.


End file.
